Surrender
by amirah-hartley
Summary: Final Chapter Up ~Enjoy!~** Therox Fanfic** Please review !!
1. Dying Dreams

In my story it almost completly follows the storyline that now is going on. I start my story a couple of weeks after Fox has come back to harmony. This is Ethan and Gwen's wedding. Theresa is married to Julian but did not have a child..the wedding isn't a joke it was legally made! So Julian and Theresa are married. Gwen is pregnant she isn't faking it.   
  
Chapter 1- Pain  
Tears welled up in her eyes as she heard him pronounce those two words that should of been said to her.   
"I do.", Ethan said as he leaned in and kissed his new wife, Gwen.  
*As much as I hate her for what she's done to me I vow to leave Gwen and Ethan alone. She may not deserve Ethan and his love but I won't deprive her baby of a father, it would be too cruel.* Theresa thought to herself. * I'm determined not to give into wanting Ethan anymore! It's time I start over especially with the people who love me the most*  
A reasuring had was placed on her shoulder. Theresa snapped out of her thoughts to turn and find two beautiful brown eyes loomking back at her.  
"It's gonna be O.K.", the person said.  
Theresa realized that it was Fox who was talking to her. The only person besides her family and Whitney's that cared about her.  
"Oh, me? Of course I'm going to be fine, I am fine!" she said not at all saying it too convincingly.  
"No you're not, Theresa. Don't hide your feeling from me." Fox said as he brought up a hand to wipe away her tears. Theeresa hadn't noticed that she had been crying.  
Their eyes locked and Theresa looked away as she heard the cheering of the other guests. That was it Theresa had lost him forever. She watched helpless as Gwen and Ethan the only man she had ever loved walked out of the church and into a life they had always wanted together. The church cleared out and Therea stood there motionless unable to get rid of the pain that tore away at her heart and soul. *I can't believe he went through with it. He's married..I've lost him forever.*  
Theresa knew someone had come up behind her but she didn't turn around. She didn't care who it was, she knew it wouldn't be Ethan.  
"Let me take you home Theresa." It was Fox  
Theresa turned around and looked into his eyes.   
"I've lost him Fox." she said sadly. "He's never coming back this time."  
He took her in his arm and hugged her. She felt warm in his embrace and she started to cry from the pain that had accumulated in her heart since the day Ethan had said that he would be marrying Gwen. She stood there for a couple of minutes before she stopped. When she looked up she could see the concern in Fox's eyes.  
"C'mon let's go home, I'll take care of you,"  
********  
On the road to the masion Theresa couldn't help but to occasionally fall into thought about Ethan. It had been so silence all the way that she surprised Fox when she talked.  
" Fox, I fell so alone, like I have nothing else in the world worth living for." she said.  
Fox stopped the car off to the sie of the road. He looked at her seriously and said "Don't ever say that again Theresa. You have a life and a beautiful family that loves you and most of all you have me. Don't you ever forget that. Promise me that."   
Theresa looked at smiled at him so lovingly.  
"Thank you Fox, I needed that." she said.  
"No problem, besides if you weren't around who would I have to talk to? Who would be my best friend in Harmony." He replied with a smirk on his face. " I should be thanking you, Theresa." he said.  
With that he started the car again and began driving home. The rest of the ride was filled with a comforting silence. 


	2. Can't let go

Chapter 2  
It had been a long night for Theresa, which was the reason that it didn't surprise Fox that she was still asleep. Asleep in his arms. He looked down at her sleeping on his chest. She looked like an angel.   
*She must be hurting so badly after all the pain Ethan's put her through. Not only did he marry another woman but he had the never to invited Theresa so that she could have her heart broken all over again. How dumb is Ethan? Can't he see what he gave up? Can't he see how much she loves him? Of course not or else he would have never let her go. I wonder if he ever would of actually chosen between Gwen and Theresa. The only reason he made a choice in the first place is because Gwen was pregnant. If she hadn't been pregnant he would of played them both. *  
Fox was snapped out of his thoughts as Theresa stirred in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and two warm brown eyes stared back at her.  
"How are you feeling step-mommy?"Said Fox  
"I'm fine thanks. How about you. Did you sleep well"?   
"Oh, I slept like a baby."  
"Good." She said smiling at him. He could see the pain in her eyes. The pain a single man had caused.   
* I wonder what it feels like to be in love or if I'll ever fell It.* Fox thought to himself.  
"Fox!" Theresa yelled  
"Oh yeah, umm, I'm sorry. What were you saying?" he asked  
"Are you alright? You looked so far away" she said  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine."  
***********Two Weeks Later***********  
Gwen and Ethan enter the living room together. What Ethan saw made his blood boil. Theresa and Fox stood in the middle of the living room in each other's arms dancing.  
"What the hell is going on?" Ethan yelled as the song ended.  
Theresa and Fox both snapped out of the romantic trance they were in.  
"Oh, Ethan, Gwen." Theresa said blushing.  
"We were just having some fun." said fox."Is there something wrong with that Ethan?"  
"Yeah Ethan, what's the matter with that? You're married remember?" Gwen said getting angry at the fact that Ethan always had to find some way to defend or protect Theresa.  
"Nothing's wrong with it. It's just that.. That umm, well nothing." Ethan said  
"Good" Gwen said before grabbing his hand and leading him to the couch.  
"Why don't we all just relax." Fox said bringing Theresa to sit down on another couch with him.  
Everything went silent except for the radio that was playing. Then a song that sounded sweet came on. Theresa sat back and listened to the lyrics of the song.  
*~ This song is sung by Mariah Carey, Can't let Go ~*  
  
Oooh  
Can't let go  
Oh baby  
Oooh  
O yeah  
Mmh  
O yeah  
  
There you are holding her hand  
I am lost  
Dying to understand  
Didn't I cherish you right?  
Don't you know you were my life?  
  
Even though I try  
I can't let go  
Something in your eyes  
Captured my soul  
And every night I see you in  
My dreams  
You're all I know  
I can't let go  
  
Just cast aside  
You don't even know I'm alive  
You just walk on by  
Don't care to see me cry  
And here I am  
Still holding on  
I can't accept  
My world is gone  
No   
  
Even though I try  
I can't let go  
Something in your eyes  
Captured my soul  
And every night I see you in  
My dreams  
You're all I know  
I can't let go  
  
Oh  
Do you even realize the sorrow  
I have inside  
Everyday of my life  
Do you know the way it feels  
When all you have just dies  
I try and try to deny that I need you  
But still you remain on my mind  
  
Even though I try  
I can't let go  
Something in your eyes  
Captured my soul  
And every night I see you in  
My dreams  
You're all I know  
I can't let go  
No I just can't get you out of my mind  
I never can say goodbye  
'Cause every night  
I see you in my dreams  
  
Even though I try  
I can't let go  
Something in your eyes  
Captured my soul  
And every night I see you in  
My dreams  
You're all I know  
I can't let go  
  
As the song ended Theresa realized it reflected exactly how she felt inside. She couldn't bear to see Ethan and Gwen together. To make even worse Gwen too had been listening to the lyrics and knew that Theresa must be dying inside. So she decided to rub the salt on the wound.  
"Ethan!" she said loudly.  
"What? What's wrong?" He asked worried.  
"The baby's kicking!" she said knowing it wasn't true.  
Ethan's face lit up with joy as he heard this news and placed his hand on Gwen's stomach. He couldn't feel anything but he was happy to know that the baby inside Gwen had been created in part by him.  
At this point Theresa couldn't stand it anymore. She got up and walked away. Fox stood up gave a disgusted look to both Gwen and Ethan and left to follow Theresa. Ethan hadn't even noticed that they had left but Gwen sat there content with the fact that she had hurt Theresa.  
***********  
It was late at night and Theresa decided to go for a swim to drown her sorrows. She had been in the outdoor pool for a while when she heard someone coming up behind her. She already knew who it was. Fox. He joined her in the pool and after a while they got out and sat on the blanket that Fox had brought out. They sat in silence as they watched the sunrise together. 


	3. Shattered dreams

Chapter 3  
Ethan had been standing in the background watching each day as Theresa and Fox grew closer together. He couldn't deny that he had feelings for Theresa. That he still loved her, but obligation kept him with Gwen. She was pregnant, about to have his baby, his first child. He couldn't abandon her even if it meant loosing Theresa for good. He had to do what was right.  
*Besides I know that she loves me* Ethan thought *we'll be together again one day, when my child is old enough to understand. But will she still be around? *  
Theresa sat across the table from Ethan. He looked deep in thought. Theresa pondered over thoughts of her own, about Ethan mostly. She had noticed that ever since he and Gwen had come back he had been eyeing her weirdly. He looked disturbed about something, like he desperately needed to talk to her but she wasn't sure. It seemed strange to Theresa that every time she would look at him he would be deep in thought about something. Something that tormented him. It hurt her to see him that way. She wanted to reach over and kiss his pain away.  
*But he's not mine anymore* she thought to herself *He married Gwen I have no right to touch him, he made his choice, he wanted it this way. *  
Theresa was surprised to find that she didn't force herself to think Ethan still loved her. She was starting to face reality.  
Both were pulled out of their thoughts when they heard a chair scrapping against the floor.  
"Good morning step-mommy."  
It was fox and this didn't please Ethan one bit. Theresa leaned over and gave a quick kiss to Fox on the cheek.  
*She's just doing this to make me jealous, besides she still loves me. I know she does! * Ethan thought to himself.  
As breakfast progressed the other occupants of the mansion made their way downstairs. Gwen excused herself from the table along with Ethan.  
"Come on we'll be late Ethan.," she said.  
"Of course." he replied.  
"Gwenie dear, where are you going?" Rebecca's voice was heard for the first time this morning since she had come downstairs.  
"Oh, mother, didn't I tell you?"  
"Tell me what?"  
"Ethan and I have our first sonogram appointment! Isn't it exciting! I'm going to see my baby for the first time inside of me!" Gwen said looking icily at Theresa.  
Everyone at the table congratulated Ethan and Gwen except for Fox and Theresa.  
"Aren't you two going to congratulate us?" Gwen asked looking their direction.  
"Why don't you stop rubbing this in Theresa's face Gwen! As far as I'm concerned about you baby let's hope he turns out looking like Ethan, as much as I hate Ethan we can all say that you have no good looks and we wouldn't want the baby looking like you." Fox said.  
Theresa held back her laughter.  
"How dare you talk to my Gwenie like that!!" Rebecca shrieked reaching over to slap Fox.  
"Please Rebecca don't ever attempt that again. Besides you know it's true."  
"Gwen let's go before were late." Ethan said trying to break the tension in the room.  
"Fine." Gwen said before giving Theresa and Fox disgusted looks.  
So Ethan and Gwen went on their way. A while later after they had left Theresa excused herself from the table saying that she had to go spend time with her family. As she got up Theresa gave Fox another quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Oh please don't tell me you're now running after Fox!" Rebecca said. "What a tramp you are!"  
"Theresa we don't need to see you drool over Fox like you did with Ethan." Julian bellowed.  
"Please both of you should be the last ones to talk. First of all I'm not drooling over Fox. Second of all you two are the ones that should be ashamed. Especially you Julian. Running around with that whore Rebecca! I can't believe you sleep with your mistress right under my nose, in my house!" Theresa yelled at them.  
When she turned once more toward Fox to say goodbye she could see the amusement on his face and she winked at him.  
"See ya later.," she said and she was off.  
As Theresa drove on her way to her house she found herself thinking of the joy Ethan and Gwen would be feeling at this time. She couldn't help but feel her heart break.  
*Soon the baby will be born and Ethan will forget all about me. * Theresa thought as the tears streamed down her face. Theresa opened the window and let the air calm her down. When she arrived at home Theresa wiped her face from any remaining tears and opened the door.  
"Mama, I'm home!" she yelled.  
"Theresita, how are you?" Pilar said as she came down the stairs.  
"I'm great mama, how are you?"  
"I'm ok. I just wish that my family would all be under the same roof again and that this secret that Luis and Sheridan are keeping from Antonio would just come out. I'm afraid that the longer they keep it secret the worse it will be when Antonio finds out. It could destroy him, he could die. Then I wouldn't be able to forgive your brother or Sheridan for that. For taking my son away so soon after he came home."   
"Mama, please don't say that. Everything will turn out fine. I promise." Theresa tried to comfort her mother.  
After everyone had gathered around the table they said prayer and began to eat. It wasn't like old times. There was so much more difference. Theresa could see it. The tension between Luis and her mother, the sadness in Miguel's eyes and Antonio was completely oblivious to all that was going on around him. Theresa felt sad that her family had come to this. When supper was over Theresa went to Whitney house. It was 9:45 pm and they had just finished watching a movie when Whitney noticed that Theresa had been distant for the whole time that she had been there.  
"Theresa, honey, what's wrong?" Whitney asked with concern.  
"Whit, I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like I'm stuck. You know? I can't move on because what if I do and the Ethan is ready to come back to me? How am I supposed to drop everything I have, just to be with him? But then what if I don't move on and I miss out on my life? Most of all what if I don't move on and he never comes back to me?" Theresa voiced her thoughts to Whitney.  
"Theresa, honey, there's nothing I can say that will make any decision easier on you but just know that following your heart just the best way."  
After a while longer of talking to Whitney Theresa headed home.  
It was 10:15 when Theresa entered her room to find Ethan sitting on her bed.  
"E-Ethan, what are you doing here?" Theresa asked clearly confused and shocked.  
" I need to talk to you Theresa."  
"About what?"  
"About us."  
"Us, there is no us." Theresa couldn't believe she was saying this. As soon as she saw the hurt on Ethan's face she added, "You said it yourself."  
"I know and I regret it now."  
"Ethan, please what do you want?"  
"I want to be with you, Theresa."  
Theresa couldn't believe it, this is what she had always wanted, Ethan, standing right in front of her,  
"Really?"   
"Yes" Theresa felt overjoyed but it was quickly overcast with doubt.   
"Wait, Ethan you're married. What about Gwen? And your baby?"  
"Well that's the hard part. We could keep it secret until my baby's old enough to understand."  
It took a while to sink in but when it did Theresa knew what this all meant.  
"You want me to be your mistress??!!"  
"No, see, it wouldn't be like that, because I love you."  
" I can't believe you, Ethan you disgust me. I can't believe you would lower me to the status of a mistress.  
Theresa felt tears streaming down her face.  
"Theresa, I love you. Besides isn't this what you always wanted."  
Theresa felt a momentary temptation to give in but the stood strong.  
"NO not like this. Please get out Ethan."  
"Theresa, please" Ethan said as he pulled her into a kiss.  
"No."  
As Ethan walked out the door Theresa felt her dreams and her world shatter around her once more. She threw herself on her bed a cried herself to sleep. 


	4. Secret Garden

Chapter 4  
It was around 6:00 pm and the sun had just begun to go down. Theresa decided that it was the perfect time to go for a walk in the garden. Theresa wondered around in the garden since she didn't exactly know her way around. She admired the beautiful flowers and listened to the birds sing. She had to admit one good thing about the cranes. They had a beautiful garden. It had so many of Theresa's favorite flowers such a orchids, roses, gardenias and petunias. There were so much that she had never even seen before. As she kept on walking she came to an opening. In this opening she saw a swinging bench. When she looked at it once more she saw that there was someone sitting on it, so she walked over to the person. It was Fox. It seemed as though everywhere she went Theresa seemed to find Fox as if he was waiting for her each time. As she walked over and sat down beside him he watched her the whole time. She looked beautiful in the light of the setting sun.  
"Hi Fox,"   
"Hey"  
"What are you doing out here?"  
"Probably the same thing you're doing out here. What is it you're doing?"  
"I'm thinking."  
"Well me too."  
"Oh, should I leave?"  
"No, stay."  
"Ok, so what are you thinking about"?  
"Love."  
"Love" Theresa repeated thinking about how her only love had treated her like a piece of meat he could just throw around.   
It became silent for a couple of minutes and Fox turned to look at Theresa She looked so beautiful surrender by all the flowers in the garden. Fox noticed that for the first time since he had come to Harmony Theresa looked completely at peace. Like she was in heaven and nothing could disturb her. She looked angelic. Turning toward Theresa catches him watching her and she blushes.   
"I don't deserve all your attention you know," she said as she smiled at him.  
Fox snapped out of his thoughts and looked kind of embarrassed.  
"So what were you thinking about love?" Theresa questioned him.   
"I was thinking about what you call true love. What you say you and Ethan shared or still share."  
At the mention of Ethan's name Theresa's eyes filled with tears and her body stiffened. She looked miserable.  
"Theresa what's wrong?"  
"Oh, nothing" she said with a wave of her hand  
"Theresa remember we went over this before? You promised not to hide your feelings from me."  
"I now I just don't think it would be fair to put all my worries on you."  
"Trust me I don't mind. I love every moment of it."  
"Really?"  
He nodded her head and she proceeded to tell him of all that had happened the night that Ethan had come to her room. About how he had tried to make her his mistress and how he had kissed and begged her.  
"He is willing to give up his child and his wife for me, Fox."  
Fox looked confused and lost by all of this new information. He just kept on nodding his head.  
"So what was your answer?" he asked. He was afraid to find out.  
"No." she said  
"What?"  
"I said no. That I didn't want to be with him but I really did. It killed me to make him walk out that door and to see the look on his face."  
Fox was happy top know that she had rejected Ethan but sad that she still had feelings for him. As the tears began to fall down Theresa's face Fox held her hand.  
"I'm proud of you for doing what's right Theresa."  
"Thanks" she said as she turned around completely so that she faces him. When she did turn around their eyes locked. IT seemed like Theresa had been looking deep into those chocolate brown eyes for an eternity.  
* I could lose myself in his eyes. They're so beautiful. *  
As Fox looked back into her eyes, which mirrored the expression, he probably had in his eyes right now his mouth went dry.  
* She's so beautiful. Why does she have to waste her time on Ethan when she could have any man especially me? * Fox thought  
Unconsciously Theresa raised her hand a put it on Fox's cheek, caressing it. It was rough but also soft at the same time. In response Fox reached up and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. As they look at each other Theresa pulls Fox into a long slow kiss. As he kissing her back Fox thinks to himself *She's only using me as a substitute for Ethan. * As this thought crosses his mind he pulls away. Theresa looks hurt and confused but he ignores this and says, "It's getting late, we should go in."  
Theresa looks around her. She hadn't noticed it had gotten dark so soon. Fox lead Theresa to her room in silence and didn't look at her once. She entered her room feeling so confused, hurt and rejected. After she had taken a shower and gotten into her pajamas Theresa lay on her bed and thought of what had happened tonight. The kiss with Fox and the fact that he had pulled back.   
*Why did he pull back* thought Theresa, *isn't he the one always chasing after me and when he finally get what he wants he pulls back. *  
Theresa attempted to go to sleep but it didn't come as easily as it usually did. So when Theresa realized it would be useless to try and sleep she sat on her bed and her thoughts immediately trailed to Fox.  
*Why did he reject me? * The same question ran over and over in Theresa's mind.  
A couple rooms down from Theresa's was Fox's. On his bed, Fox laid down with his head on the pillows wondering what Theresa was thinking now. He remembered how the hurt and rejection showed on her face when he had pulled away and something tore at his heart.  
  
"NO!" he said out loud to himself. *She doesn't even feel anything for me. That kiss meant nothing. She probably wished it were Ethan and not I. She was just hurting. *  
"I won't let her do it to me again." Fox said out loud determined not to let Theresa get to him like he had allowed her to before.  
  
A/N: I know my chapters are very short and don't come very often but I hardly have time to write them so bare with me. Please!!! And also I would like it very much if everyone who read my story would review on it because it really helps me when people review on my work. Thank! Please review!! 


	5. surrender

Chapter 5  
He had been stirring and shifting positions in his bed for most of the night when he finally gave up. He looked up at his alarm and it was almost midnight.   
*I can't get any sleep. No woman has ever troubled my thoughts like Theresa. *  
Since he wasn't going to get any sleep anytime soon Fox turned on the radio. A song had just ended and another one was starting. This wasn't the kind of music Fox usually listened to but he let it play. He found the melody of the piano soothing and then the singer began to sing.  
  
There's so much life  
I've left to live  
And this fire's burning still  
When I watch you look at me  
I think I could find a way  
To stand for every dream  
And forsake this solid ground  
And give up this fear within   
Of what would happen if they ever knew  
I'm in love with you  
  
'Cause I'd surrender everything  
To feel the chance, to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'd make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'd make you give them all to me  
I'd hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender  
  
I know  
I can't survive another night away from you  
You're the reason I go on  
And now I need to live the truth  
Right now, there's no better time  
From this fear, I will break free  
And I'll live again with love  
And know they can't take that away from me  
And they will see... yeah  
  
(I'd surrender everything)  
To feel the chance, to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'd make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'll make you give them all to me  
I'll hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender  
  
Every night's getting longer  
And this fire's getting stronger baby  
I'll swallow my pride  
And I'll be alive  
Can't you hear my call?  
I surrender all...  
  
(I'll surrender everything)  
(To feel the chance, to live again)  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'll make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'll make you give them all to me  
I'll hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender  
  
Right here, right now  
I'd give my life to live again  
I'll break free  
Take me, my everything  
  
I surrender all to you  
(Right now)  
Right now  
(I'd give my life to live again)  
I'd give my life  
(I'll break free, Take me)  
Take me, take me  
(My everything)  
My everything  
  
(I surrender all to you, right now)  
Right now  
(I'd give my life to live again)  
I'd give my life to you baby  
I'll break free, yeah free  
  
When the song ended Fox knew this was how he felt about Theresa but he wasn't ready to let her know that just yet, maybe never. He knew she was still in love with Ethan and that she would never get over him. It would be too hard for him to admit out loud that he loved her when he knew she couldn't return her feelings. It was already hard because he already knew the truth.   
* I guess we could just stay friends for now, but I'll try my best to make her forget about Ethan and if it's the last thing I do, I'll succeed. * He thought to himself before he finally drifted off to sleep.  
*******  
There they sat on Theresa's bed. Fox was looking at her. She turned towards him and smiled.  
"Fox, I love you."  
" I love you too, beautiful."  
" I can't believe I ever wasted my time on Ethan."  
"Don't worry bout it. You have me now."  
" Yes." she said as she passionately kissed him.  
He pulled her down on the bed on top of him and they declared their love for each other until the morning came.  
*******  
Fox woke up and when he saw that Theresa wasn't by his side he realized it was all a dream. 


	6. The chasing game has started

A/N: In my last chapter I forgot to mention that the song was sung by Celine Dion and it is called I Surrender.  
  
Chapter 6  
Ethan noticed that Theresa and Fox had been keeping away from eachother for a long time. He saw that everytime Fox walked by Theresa she would look hurt and he would have anger plasteres on his face.  
*I don't even have to come between them. Fox is so self destructing. He obviously hurt Theresa* Fox remarked to himself as he smiled.  
For the next couple of weeks Ethan watched as Theresa and Fox seemed to drift away from eacother. He rejoiced in the fact that Theresa wouldn't be Fox's and that she would always be his to have when he would be ready to leave Gwen.  
*After she has her baby, you'll be all mine, Theresa.* Ethan thought as he looked at Gwen from the corner of his eye.  
Since Fox and her had stopped talkin Theresa had found herself alone and lonely. She kept on trying to erase the picture of Fox's angry face from her head.  
*Why can't I get you out of my head.* Theresa tought* I love Ethan, not you, right.* She thought all of this trying to convince herself that she could move on without Fox. * This is exactly how I sounded when I was trying to get over Ethan. * Theresa tought in exasperation.  
Something out of the corner of eye caught her attention. It was of course Fox but something that Theresa didn't expect was that he was with a woman. She was beautiful. She had long red hair and green eyes. She had the body of a model and she was all over Fox. They were laughing together and it made Theresa's blood boil.  
*Why is he doing this?!! How can he be so cruel? What did I do to him? I don't understand.* Thought Theresa. Theresa began to feel tears well up in her eyes. Just as soon as the first tear rolled down her face Theresa felt a feather light touch on her bare shoulder. She turned arouind and she was facing Ethan.  
"I hate to tell you Theresa, but I told you so,"  
"I know, but I still care for him."  
At this statement Ethan felt angry and was about to leave when he caught Fox watching them so he pulled Theresa into his arms and hugged her tightly, stroking her back and her hair,  
*This ought to keep you away from her for a while longer* Thought Ethan.  
As Fox icily looked at Theresa in Fox's arm Ethan shot him a smile, which said, 'I've got her now.'  
Kimberly, the girl who had been with Fox, noticed that all his attention was devoted to the girl in his half brother, Ethan's arms. She kept on trying to get his attention back but failed miserably each time. After a while she gave up and left.  
"Thanks for the nice evening Fox." she said sarcastically as she left.  
Fox hadn't noticed how long he had been outside until a cool breeze passed by. It snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked around. It was dark and the stars were out. Fox heard footsteps behind him so he turned around to find Ethan, the person he keast wanted to see right now.  
'What do you want Prince?"  
"Oh, nothing. I've got everthing I want now."  
You mean Theresa? She's not yours, your married. She'll never be yours again."  
"Well at least she'll never belong to someone by the likes of you." Ethan growled.  
"Oh, and I guess she'd be better off being your mistress? Isn't that what you asked her to be? How could you even think of lowering someone like Theresa to that level, Ethan? You're a fool! You had it all. You had Theresa who you claim to love and you just left her slip away. Just because of a few mistakes. What do you have to say about that now? Huh?" asked Fox getting angry.  
Ethan couldn't think of anything to say so he turned on his heels and left to go inside the house.  
"That's what I thought!" Fox yelled as Ethan walked away.  
After a couple more minutes of standing around, Fox left to go to his bed.  
*******   
Fox hadn't realized how tired he was in the past week. He had been loosing out on sleep thinking about a woman who had no feelings for him.   
8Why? Because you have feelings for her.* Fox thought to himself. He wasn't just yet ready to admit that he was in love Theresa. But in his subconcious he knew it.  
*******  
Just as fast as night had come morning came. Fox could harly belive it.  
* Have I even slept?* he asked himself. The thing is that he didn't feel like it, but he had gotten some sleep last night. That's why he hadn't noticed when Theresa had come into his room.  
******  
Theresa was getting ready to go down for breakfast all that was left to do was brush her hair. As she began to do so he thoughts trailed back to last night.  
'Flashback'  
She watched him as he soundly slept. He looked like a baby. She reached to touch his cheek and it was just a s soft as she expected it to be. He stirred in his sleep and she was afraid she had waken him. But he went back to sleep just as soon. Just as she was about to leave she heard him call her name.  
"Theresa." it was a soft whisper. She turned around and saw that he was still slepping.  
*I guess I haunt your thought at night. Now I know what you dream about.* She thought to herself.  
'End of Flashback'  
She smiled to herself.   
*I know you have feelings for me Fox. I'll make you see them too.* Theresa thought. When she was done brushing her hair she headed downstairs.  
"Good morning Theresa." it was Ethan.   
Theresa realized that she had grown to dislike Ethan as much as Gwen.   
8How can he sit there with her and be happy knowing that he was going to give it all up. Poor Gwen. If she ever knew.*  
Theresa glared at Ethan and didn't respond.  
"good morning Theresa." said Gwen  
The fact that Gwen had said hi to Theresa didn't surprise her one bit. But it surprised Ethan. He hadn't realized that Theresa and Gwen had become friendly with each other. He looke form one to the other but didn't say anything.  
Just when Ethan was going to open his mouth, Fox came downstairs with a big smile on his face. He himself truly didn't want to admit why he was smiling but he knew it had to be because of his dream last night.  
"What are you smilling about, Fox?" Ethan asked.  
"None of your business."  
"Did you have sweet dreams?" Theresa asked him innocently looking at him. Fox was taken aback by her statement. Her voice sounded even sweeter than it had in his dream. This was the first thing she had said to him ever since he had pulled away from their kiss in the garden. Fox gave into the temptation he felt and looked at her lips. They were so full and beautiful. After a few seconds he looked back up and Theresa was eyeing him weirdly as if she knew something. She looked like she was ready to laugh.  
*It's so amusing to watch him this way. I know he has feelings for me and I'll make him see.* Theresa thought to herself.  
Breakfast went on silently and at the end Theresa excused herself rom the table.  
"Do you have plans for today Theresa?" She turned around to see that it was Ethan asking her.  
"NOt that it's any of your business Ethan, but yes. I'm going to spend some time with my family and the Whiney. Maybe I'll even go for a swim." she stated. She had done this not to tell Ethan of her plans but so that Fox would listen and maybe decide to go for a swim as well that night.  
"Goodbye." Theresa said as she walked out the door. 


	7. Midnight Love

Chapter 7  
It had been a long day for Theresa. She didn't really feel like going for a swim anymore but she knew once she dived into the pool all her stress of the day would be relieved. She had gone over to her mother's house to have a pleasant evening. Instead the tension between Luis and Sheridan could be felt. Antonio had invited Sheridan to show Luis that all Cranes weren't bad news. Little did Antonio know that Luis and Sheridan were in love and that Sheridan was the only Crane Luis considered human. It broke Theresa's heart to know that this was going on and that it would cost one of her brothers their heart. Not only was there this problem but there was also Miguel. He had been cold and distant ever since Charity and broken up with him. He refused to believe in God, love and everything their mother had thought them.   
*How did my family get so bitter? * Theresa silently asked herself.  
Theresa headed upstairs to her bedroom. Down the hall Fox was about to leave the mansion when he saw Theresa turn the corner so he went back in his room. He decided to stay around until she left her room.  
*I hope she comes to see me. * Fox thought to himself. *When did I start thinking so much about Theresa? She consumes my every thought. How could she ever return my feelings? The only person she's ever love is Ethan. *  
In her room Theresa put on her bathing suit and a robe onto of that and headed for the outdoor pool. From the other end of the hallway Fox was watching her. He remembered she had mentioned that she was going to go for a swim so he decided that it was where he was going to end up as well.  
When she reached the pool she looked at it and realized that it looked more like a lake than a pool. It was huge. She took off her robe and prepared to dive in.  
*I hope this isn't too cold* She thought as she dived into the water.  
The water was perfect, not too cold and not too warms. Theresa swam and let her thoughts drown in the water. It felt like there was nothing in the world except for her. She let herself float on her back and let the water soothe her body.  
*This feel so nice* She thought to herself.  
Theresa swam the length of the pool, which was quite a long distance. After a while Theresa decided she was going to leave the pool after she was done one more lap around it. Just as she was about to dip beneath the surface of the water when something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She pretended not to notice but looked once more. The moonlight illuminated some of his features and his dirty blond hair. One word crossed her mind. Fox. She smiled to herself remembering that she had announced it at the table this morning. Theresa kept swimming deliberately showing off her legs. She could see Fox looking at her from the side of the pool.   
*He probably doesn't even know that I know he's there. Men are so clueless. I wonder when he's going to decide to join me? *   
Fox watched her swim. She was so elegant. She swam as if she had been in the water her whole life, like a mermaid. She was beautiful in the water.  
*I wonder if she knows I'm here? No. She couldn't know. It's to dark. * He smiled to himself.  
He kept watching her and wondered when she was going to decide to come out. He observed her every moved. The moonlight lit up he features and every curve. She looked sexy.  
As Fox drifted into his thoughts something crossed his mind that made him angry. Ethan.  
*Why does she have to love a poor excuse of a man like him? I'm not saying that I deserve her love but if I had it I would never let her go. I would show her everyday and night that she is my life and that she means the world to me. I would never break her heart. *  
Fox was amazed at himself for thinking like this. He had never had feelings like this before.  
*Is this what love feels like? * He asked himself.   
Again with the acknowledgement of his love for Theresa came the fact that she didn't love him but Ethan and it hurt like a knife. Fox, once again hurt with the realization of Theresa's feeling decided to leave and go sulk with a glass of brandy.  
Theresa having seen that Fox was about to leave came up with a plan to make him stay and join her in the water. She quickly got out of the pool and walked over to the other side where Fox would be sure to see her. She stood there for a couple of minutes.  
*What s she doing? * Fox thought.  
Just as he was about to leave again Theresa dived into the pool. He waited until she resurfaced to leave but she didn't. He waited and waited still he couldn't see her.  
*What could be wrong? * He thought as he started to panic.  
Without even taking his clothes or shoes off Fox jumped into the water. He swam around for a bit trying to look for her. When he realized it was too dark to see her he became frantic.  
"Theresa! Theresa! Where are you?" he yelled.  
No answer.  
She put her head just above the water enough to see his back. He had taken off his shirt and was yelling her name.  
*He must be scared. * She smiled to herself.  
She dipped just beneath the surface and swam all the way to him. She could see his legs beneath the water. When she resurfaced she was face to face with him. Their faces only inches away. She could hear him breath. His breathing was quick and came in short breaths.  
*He was really worried about me. * Theresa thought, trying to keep herself from smiling.  
"Theresa." her name came out as a soft whisper. She smiled at him. "I thought you were-"  
"It was the only way I could think of for you to join me."  
"You knew?"  
"Yes."  
"How?"  
"That doesn't matter."  
They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Theresa lifted her hand and placed it flat on his chest. She heard him sigh. Thought they were both wet they could feel each other's warmth. Theresa felt like it had been years that they had been floating there.  
*Why does she have this effect on me? * Fox asked himself.  
Fox felt like he was drowning in her eyes. He closed his own and giving into temptation leaned in and kissed her passionately.  
*Yes! This is exactly what I want, what we both want. * Theresa thought getting excited.  
*I promised myself I wouldn't do this Fox thought. * But somehow it felt like she too wanted this.  
As they pulled away from their kiss Fox's thought came back within reason.  
"Theresa, I- I umm... I gottta go." he said as he made his way out of the pool.  
"Fox, please don't!"  
He completely ignored her and kept on walking without a backwards glance at her. Tears threatened to roll down Theresa's face, this was the second time Fox had rejected her. She didn't understand why.  
*No. I know he loves me or at least cares about me. I'm not going to let him go so easily. * She thought determined to see this through.  
She took her things and left. She headed to her room and put on some short shorts and a tank top. She decided to leave her hair wet. It gave an innocent yet seductive look. She walked a few paces down the hall to his room. When she reached it she knocked. No answer came so she knocked again. Still no answer. The door was lightly opened so she pushed it all the way opened. She looked inside and he wasn't there so she went in closing the door behind her. She heard the water running from his bathroom and realized that he must have been in the shower. She sat on his bed and waited for him to come out. When the water stopped the door to his bathroom opened and he came out. He saw her sitting on his bed looking more appealing than she had in the pool. His voice was caught in his throat he wasn't expecting her to be there.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see you Fox."  
"Why?"  
"Do you really want me to answer that? I think you know why."  
Fox looked at her dumbfounded. When had Theresa ever become so forward?  
"Fox I want to do more than just kiss."  
"No." he said dryly.  
"Why? I know you want to."  
"Because Theresa! I won't let you use me as a substitute for Ethan! I know you don't love me, you just use me to dull the pain Ethan causes you. Do you think that fair to me?! I won't let you play with my feelings Theresa!"  
"What?"  
"I have feeling for you Theresa, I love you, but it's obvious you'll never return those feelings."  
Theresa had tears in her eyes.  
"Fox can't you see I love you too? I gave up on Ethan a long time ago."  
"How am I supposed to believe you when all you do is cry over him? Remember the night in the garden? I bet you only kissed me because Ethan hurt you."  
"Yes I was hurt by what Ethan had done, trying to lower me to the level of his mistress but I kissed you because I needed you and it hurt so much when you pulled away just like you did not long ago. I could have had Ethan if I wanted to. He offered himself to me and I denied myself what I had always wanted because I wanted you."  
Fox could see the sincerity in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry for hurting you Theresa."  
"It's alright. I'm sorry for not straightening things out earlier."  
Fox still couldn't believe this; Theresa told him she loved him. Theresa got up and made her way to Fox. Just like she had done before she put her hand on his chest.  
"Come on Nicholas, you know you want to." She said seductively smiling at him.  
He smiled back and pulled her into a kiss.  
*Is this actually happening* they both thought.  
The kiss was getting heavy and hot and soon turned into something more. Before they knew it the night was gone just as fast as it had come.  
When he woke up he looked down on his chest. He really hadn't been dreaming.  
*Theresa and I spent the whole night together. She told me she loved me, but what does this all mean? *  
He lay there with her in his arms a couple more minutes before she started to stir.  
"Good morning handsome." she said with a smile.  
"Hey beautiful. How did you sleep?"  
"Like a baby."  
"You mean more like an angel?"  
She smiled at him.  
I wish I could stay this happy forever. * Theresa thought as she drifted into sleep once more. 


	8. L'amour LOVE

Chapter 8  
A couple of months later Fox walks into Theresa's room to find her in bed.  
"Hey beautiful wake up."  
"I am awake."  
"Oh what are you doing?"  
"Just thinking."  
"Really about what?"  
"About us. It's been 5 months Fox."  
"Yes I know and its our anniversary today remember?"  
"Of course. How could I forget?"  
" I want to make it special."  
"Oh really? How do you plan on doing this?"  
"That's a surprise.  
"Ok. Umm... Listen Fox. I wanted to talk to you about something."  
"Yeh, What is it?"  
"I want everyone to know that we're intimately dating. I hate walking around and not being able to tell people about the wonderful man I have found. I want to tell them about you, how you gave my life back to me and how you made my world a better place. I want the world to know that Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald has found her light and soul mate, the one who stole my heart. I want them to share my joy."  
Fox looked at her completely amazed that she felt that way about him. Never in his wildest dreams had he never expected Theresa to return his feelings so strongly. It made him feel so good to have such an impact on a person especially the one woman he had ever and ever would love. This was the first time Fox had ever been touched so deeply. All the emotion was caught up in his throat.  
"Ok Theresa, we'll tell them tomorrow night."  
"Alright." she said smiling brightly.  
"Oh, by the way I have something for you."  
"Ooh, what is it?"  
"Take a look."  
He handed her a box. She hadn't noticed he had been holding a box the entire time she had been talking to him. She looked at it and wondered what it was. As she opened it her eyes widened.  
"Oh my gosh, Nicholas! It's beautiful!"   
It was a dress and a golden locket on top of it.  
"You're welcome. Did you just call me Nicholas?"  
"Yes I think it suits you just as well as Fox. Do you mind?"  
"Of course not."  
"Besides since no one calls you Nicholas it could be my name for you."  
"Why don't you go try on the dress?"  
"Ok." she said as she headed for the bathroom.  
When she came out she heard Fox's intake of breath. Fox looked very pleased. He knew the dress would fit her perfectly. It hugged every curve on her body.   
"You know you take my breath away?"  
"Thank you," she said as she planted a kiss on his lips.  
"Shall we, my lady?" he asked offering his arm.  
She took it and they made their way downstairs. As they were about to open the door and exit the mansion Ethan came up behind them.  
"Where do you think you're going with her Fox?"  
"It's none of your business Ethan." Theresa said dryly answering for Fox.  
He turned his attention to her. His jaw dropped open. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a one-shoulder dress that hugged her every curve. It fluttered all the way down to her knees. It exposed most of her tanned skin. He hair was tied up in a bun and there were some that had escaped the bun and they formed a frame around her face that made her look dangerously angelic. Something else grabbed his attention. She was wearing a gold locket. It lay upon her chest. Ethan stared at it.  
* I never gave that to her. Where did she get it? She must have gotten it from Fox. * Ethan thought to himself still staring at Theresa's chest.  
"Ethan." Fox snapped him out of his thoughts.  
"What do you want?"   
"You're drooling Ethan. That's for dogs to do. I'd advise you to stop especially if it's Theresa you're drooling over. She is no longer yours so get over her."  
"Come on Nicholas, let's go."  
*Nicholas? Did she just call him Nicholas? *  
Fox and Theresa didn't give Ethan a chance to answer. They weren't going to let him ruin this day for them. They walked out of the mansion hand in hand. While they were driving Fox pulled over to the side of the road.   
"What are you doing?"  
"I forgot to give you this," he said handing her a long piece of silk.  
"I don't get it." Theresa said clearly confused.  
"Put it on so you don't see where were going."  
"Oh. That's not fair," But nonetheless she did as she was told.  
They drove on for a couple more minutes until they stopped again.  
"Are we there yet?" she asked dying to see where they were.  
"We sure are. Let me help you out." he said as he went over to her side and helped her out of the car.   
He helped her walk the few paces to the place. As they entered the place Theresa smelled one of her favorite smells.  
"Yummy peaches."  
Fox stood behind her and go ready to take off the blindfold.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yes."  
He took it off and heard her gasp. She looked around and she couldn't recognize where they were. Nonetheless it was beautiful. There were peach candles covering every inch of the walls around them. The floor was completely covered by rose petal and just above them were a couple of flying doves. Theresa's favorite birds.  
"All this for me?" Theresa asked as tears streamed down her face. "It looks beautiful Nicholas."  
"I tried. I'm glad to see you like it."  
"Like it? I love it. I love you!" she said as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. After a while he pulled away.  
"Theresa you don't know how much this is tempting but that's for later. How's about you show that little sexy dance?"  
"You mean the tango?"  
"Yeh. That one."  
"Ok, but it would be better if we had music to dance to."  
"As you wish." Fox said and with a snap of his fingers a young man came out with his guitar (A/N: I don't know what those kind of guitars are called.)  
Theresa and Fox dance as if the man wasn't even there. It was their special time together and no one could take it away. After dancing Fox brought Theresa to another Identical to the one they were in before but this time there was a table in the middle. On the table were several meals that just happened to be Theresa's ultimate favorites.  
"Dinner is served." Fox said trying to imitate a French accent.  
Theresa laughed as Fox pulled out a chair for her and sat down himself. She was so amazed that Fox would have spent so much time and energy on her.  
"How could I ever repay you Nicholas?"  
"Well only the best for the woman of my dreams and you wouldn't have to repay me. Remember love doesn't take it gives, you told me that one day." he replied as he looked at here admiringly.  
"Well let's eat!"  
By the end of dinner Theresa and Fox were both full. They had laughed, talked and kissed, as they were old lovers separated for lifetimes.  
"Let's go home Theresa."  
So they did and they spent the rest of the night declaring their love for one another.  
  
A/N: I thought I would get more reviews for the last chapter. Try and read it and this one too and review them both. 


	9. Proposal and Rejection once more

Chapter 9  
The Next Morning  
"You're What?"  
"Yes, Ivy. We are in love." Theresa restated.  
"Yes mother. You know that affection you have only shown to Ethan and Sam Bennett. But then again we can't say you showed Sam any love when you went and married yourself off to some other man claiming you loved him." Fox told his mother.  
"What wrong?" Ethan and Gwen asked simultaneously as they entered the living room together.  
"Nicholas and I are in love." Theresa said happily.  
"What?" Ethan said angry just as loud as his mother had.  
*I knew it* Gwen thought. She had been watching them for a while and had come to the conclusion herself that they had fallen in love a long time ago.  
Ethan saw a sparkle in Theresa's eyes that he hadn't seen since the day he had told her that he would be marrying Gwen.  
*Could she really love him? o. She loves me. *  
The remaining mansion occupants came to see what the whole commotion was about.  
"What is going on in here?" asked an already drunk Julian.  
"Fox and Theresa are in love. He finally seduced her." Ethan said miserably.  
"Well." was all Julian could muster.  
"Oh calm down. It's not the end of the world." Fox said having fun watching his family go crazy.  
"I've got to call mama to tell her to come down to the mansion with my brothers. They should know about us too." Theresa said as she exited the room.  
About 30 minutes later the Cranes and Lopez-Fitzgerald's were all sitting down in the living room.   
"So what is this news you have to tell us sis? Luis asked.  
"Yeh Theresa make it fast we don't want to spend so much time in this hell house." Antonio added in.  
"Well it's actually Fox and me that called you hear. We have to tell you something." Theresa said as she looked at her family.  
Luis noticed that she was glowing of happiness.  
*I wonder what it could be? * Luis asked himself.  
"Fox and I are in love!" Theresa announced to her family.  
"What?" Luis and Antonio both yelled at the same time.  
"Another Crane Theresa? How many times do I have to tell you that they are bad news?"  
"How many time do I have to tell you that they are not all bad? Look at Sheridan. She's a Crane!"  
"She's different."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Antonio asked confused about why they would be talking about Sheridan.  
"Nothing." Miguel said speaking for the first time.  
"Why don't you just all calm down?" said Pilar.  
"Calm down? You're slut of a daughter is trying to get to our money by marrying my son!" Ivy yelled.  
"I do not want the Crane fortune. I already have it remember? I am the one and only Mrs. Julian Crane. I have all the money I need. I love Nicholas for who he is." Theresa said calmly.  
"Besides mother I am not your son. Maybe by blood but in your heart you only have one child and that's golden boy prince Ethan."  
"Come on Nicholas, let's get out of here."  
"Nicholas? When did you start calling him Nicholas? He hates that name." Ethan was yelling. He couldn't believe Theresa and Fox had gotten so close in such a short amount of time.  
"She can call me whatever she please because I love her and she loves me." Fox replied.  
Theresa smiled sweetly at him.  
"Theresa before we leave there's something I have to tell you and also something I have to ask you." Fox told her.  
"About five months back is when I came to Harmony. I didn't come looking for anything but to bring pain to the town and those around me. Then I met you on that fateful night. I knew I felt a strong connection to you. I didn't know that right away love had grabbed my heart and given it to you. You made me feel. I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. The first time I saw you I had not one chance, you didn't give a second glance. I saw the ring on your finger, but the thought of you just seemed to linger. Nothing matters but you and I, sometimes I wondered if you thought of me too, and why? The way you talked, the way you smelt, I started to figure out just how you felt. From the first time I kissed you, my new life had begun, From the first time I touched you, it was just plain to see, Fate had brought us together, destined to last eternally. Now we have been together for five months I look forward to seeing your everyday smile. The future nights when the nights turn down low I look forward to knowing I won't have to go. In the close future it will be you and me. Theresa I love you. Please say you'll grow old with me the best has yet to come." Fox said all this as tears streamed down her face.  
She couldn't believe how Fox had been so sweet in his proposal. Not even Ethan could of been that sweet. Theresa always knew that there was a better person in Fox than he let on and that he loved her but she didn't know how deeply her love had affected him.  
"Theresa I'm waiting."  
She could do or say anything but shake her head as the tears kept coming. He picked her up and kissed her.  
"You've made me the happiest man in the universe.  
"I love you Nicholas." was all she was finally able to say.  
Gwen watched on with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it they were going to get married. Even Gwen hated Theresa she had to admit it was the sweetest proposal she had ever seen or heard about.   
*It was even better than Ethan's* she thought to herself. Gwen had to admit that for once she was truly happy for Theresa. She could tell that Theresa had finally given up on Ethan and that she was truly happy with Fox.  
The rest of the two families watched on. None of them daring to ruin this for Theresa and Fox.  
The first one to finally break the silence was Ethan.  
"What? NO! Theresa you can't do this! You can't marry Fox! You love me remember? I love you too Theresa! Don't do this to get back at me! I know I married Gwen for the wrong reasons but what was I supposed to do leave her with my child? I couldn't do that to her. But if it means loosing you completely then I'll give Gwen up and I'll marry you Theresa. Please just say you'll marry me instead."  
"What?" Gwen screamed as she hit Ethan in the face. "How dare you just drop me like a piece of garbage?"  
"Ethan we've been through this before remember when you asked me to be your mistress? I told you. I don't love you anymore. I have the man of my dreams with me now. Nothing. Nothing can compare to him. He's my angel. He's the man I love and want to be married to for the rest of my life. If I can't have Nicholas than I won't have anyone else especially you. I love Nicholas and he loves me he would never hurt me the way you did. You know what I'm glad you married Gwen. If you hadn't then I would of never found Nicholas. Besides like I told you before. Gwen and you are having children together. You should be together and support them." Theresa finished and turned to Fox.  
"I love you so much Nicholas." she said before kissing him.  
Gwen stood in complete shock.   
*I can't believe he was willing to give up our live together and leave me with his baby to be with Theresa! And this isn't even the first time he's tried it. Now I know all along that it was Ethan chasing after Theresa and not her after Ethan. If she truly was chasing after him she would of dropped Fox in a second and been with Ethan. Instead she rejected him. I can't believe this. I guess Theresa isn't so bad after all. What about all those evil things I said to her? I hate Ethan. How could he think of doing this to me? I will never forgive him for this. Never. *  
"Ethan I can't believe you. You stupid idiot. I can't believe I ever said I loved you. I guess it is true what they say. Love is blind. I will never forgive you Ethan. As soon as my baby's born I'm getting full custody of our child and you will never see it. Never. I never want you near me and my child again." she yelled at him.  
"You can't do that to me Gwen. I'll fight you. It'll be my child too!"  
"Yeh, right Ethan. What will you fight me with? In case you've forgotten you're not a Crane anymore!" With this said she stormed out.  
Ethan stood there not believing this was happening.   
* I can't believe I just lost two precious women in one day in less than an hour. *  
He decided to persuade Theresa once more.  
"Theresa please. I promise I'll never leave you again."  
"You stay away from my daughter." This was Pilar. "I have raised you like my own son but never had I thought that you would leave your pregnant wife alone to be with my daughter who you tried to make your mistress. You are a disgrace Ethan. I hate you."  
These words cut through Ethan like a knife. His whole world came tumbling down.  
*I guess this is how it felt when I told Theresa I'd be marring Gwen. *  
He slowly walked out leaving everyone he knew behind him.   
"Ethan where are you going?"  
"I don't know mother, just away from here."  
Everything was silent for a while. Everyone tried to digest what had just taken place in front of him or her. Finally Miguel broke the silence.  
"I guess we should welcome you to the family then." He said as he hugged Fox.  
"Thanks."  
"Congrats Theresa!" he then said as he hugged his sister.   
Every one congratulated them and Julian brought out the champagne.  
"I have to call Whit and tell her to come over." Theresa told Fox as she slipped out of the room. She dialed Whitney's phone number and told her to come over immediately.  
"Hey Theresa! What's up?"  
"I'm getting married Whit!"  
"What?"  
"Nicholas just proposed to me!"  
"Oh, Theresa, honey! That's so great. Congratulations." she said as she hugged her.  
Whitney went in to congratulate Fox and remembered something.  
"Theresa you're still married to Julian."  
Everyone stopped the celebrating as they heard this.  
"No she isn't. I haven't told you yet Resa but you've been a free woman for a week."  
"What? How?"  
"I went to visit Julian and made sure he was drunk. I got him to sign annulment papers that indicated that you would get to reside in the mansion for as long as you want and that you could work at Crane industries and get profit for the work you do. Everything's taken care of."  
"Oh, Fox you're amazing." Theresa threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
"Didn't I say I would take care of you always?"  
"Yes you did."  
And so they celebrated their love with their families and then retreated to their room where they declared their love for each other once more and slept into the morning.   
  
(A/N: I'm trying to end this story very soon. PLease bare with me for lack of organization and because of my laziness. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and comment on it. I'll try and update more frequently.) 


	10. Gray wedding

Chapter 10  
  
It was the wedding day. Theresa had never been this nervous in her life. She could see her hands tremble every time she lifted them.  
  
"Theresa why are you so shaky for. Its only Fox remember? You love him."  
  
"I know. I know. It's just that I love him so much. I just hope nothing goes wrong like all the other weddings in Harmony."  
  
"Don't worry Theresa. I don't think this one will go wrong. Fox loves you way to much to let that happen."  
  
Gwen placed a reassuring hand on Theresa's shoulder. Theresa stood there and looked at Gwen.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing Gwen. I was just thinking about how we used to hate each other so much over a stupid guy like Ethan. Now that's he out of the way it's amazing to see that we have become very great friends. It's so amazing. I thought it would be impossible for me to ever like you but I thought wrong right. You're very dear to me just as much as Whitney is."  
  
Gwen had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you Theresa. That means a lot to me."  
  
"I meant it."  
  
"Well let's get this show on the road. The ceremony is about to start." Whitney stated as they made their way to the hall.  
  
**********************  
  
Fox stood at the altar. He had taken every precaution he could think of to make sure that this wedding went smoothly and as planned out. He could feel his heart beating faster than it ever had in his entire life.   
  
* I can't believe I Nicholas Foxworth Crane fell in love. I never thought I would see the day. *  
  
Next to him stood Luis and Miguel along with Hank. They had become very important people to Fox. They were all like family for him.  
  
As Theresa began to walk down the isle the music started to play. Everyone stood up to greet the bride. Theresa walked down smiling at her friends and family and some residents of Harmony. She couldn't be happier. Everyone she loved and admired was standing in the church on this day waiting for Fox and herself to profess their love for one another.  
  
Throughout all the joyous ceremony everyone had forgotten about the one person who had never indicated that they had heard of the wedding. Alistair. Though he had not called to say that he knew about the wedding he had showed up and that had surprised many people. He couldn't believe that Fox would truly want to marry a Lopez-Fitzgerald, but once he had come he saw the love that the couple shared. He had made quick plans to ruin their love forever.  
  
*I've got a surprise for you Theresa. This wedding not only will go wrong but also will change the lives of many. You should have never agreed to marry Fox. Both of you will regret the day you fell in love, I've made sure of that. * He smiled evilly to himself.  
  
As they were about to say their I DOs someone walked into the church unnoticed except by Alistair who nodded to acknowledge the fact he knew that he was there. He slipped into the back so he could have better access to the bride. Their faces were inches apart ready for their first kiss as husband and wife when out of the corner of his eye Fox saw someone with a blade in their hand. Fear crossed his face and Theresa noticed. She tried to pull away. At the same time the unknown person lunged for Theresa. Fox thought quick and turned Theresa and him around so that she was now in his place and him in hers. In that very second he felt a sharp pain in his back. He covered Theresa with his body making sure that she wasn't harmed. He heard people scream and could hear rustling near him. He could hear the sound of Theresa crying. She was looking at her now husband who was on the ground covered in blood that should of been her.  
  
"Oh my gosh Nicholas!"  
  
"I'm ok." was all that he managed to say.  
  
"Dr. Russell." Theresa screamed through the church but couldn't see her.   
  
*Where could she be? *   
  
"Theresa I love you."  
  
Alistair watched from his seat. He couldn't believe how wrong this had gone. Theresa was supposed to be the one on the ground dying. Not the Crane heir. He got up to make his exit but not before Luis grabbed and punched him.   
  
"You'll pay for this Crane! You're going to jail." Luis said as he handcuffed him to a bench.  
  
People were running out of the church all chaos had broken loose. Theresa sat there at the altar.  
  
*I knew something was going to go wrong. I knew it. *  
  
She checked Fox's pulse. He was still breathing. He had lost so much blood.  
  
"Theresa, don't worry I'll make it. I took a vow today remember. For better or for worse and death will never ever do us apart. I'll always be with you."  
  
Just as Fox went unconscious the paramedics arrived.   
  
"Over here! Please help!" Theresa screamed.   
  
They rushed over to her and got Fox on a stretcher. They made sure he was still alive which he was and carried him to the ambulance all the while asking Theresa a series of questions. When they put him in the ambulance Theresa attempted to go in too.  
  
"Only family Miss." said one of the paramedics.  
  
"Look at me. I'm in a wedding dress. I just got married to him. I am his family. I'm his wife!" tears streamed down her face uncontrollably and she shook violently.  
  
"Get in."  
  
********************** 


	11. Hospital

Chapter 11  
  
At the hospital.  
  
"Dr, Russell. How is he? Well he just came out of surgery. I don't think it looks good."  
  
"Don't say that please. There has to be better news than this please."  
  
"I'm afraid there isn't Theresa," she said as she turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait can I go see him?"  
  
"Of course honey."  
  
"I'll go tell the others what's happening."  
  
When Theresa entered the waiting room she saw all of her family waiting. In addition were the Bennetts and the Russells. Of course Gwen and the Cranes were also present.  
  
"Thank you so much for coming to the hospital guys but please you all need to go home. Nicholas wouldn't want you all waiting on him like this. I'll tell him you were all here. I'm sure he'll be alright."  
  
"Ok." was all that most of them said as they made their way out of the waiting room. The only ones left were The Cranes and the Lopez-Fitzgeralds.  
  
"We're not going anywhere, Theresa." Pilar said as she looked at her daughter.  
  
"You need our support now more than ever." Luis added in.   
  
"Why do you say that? Fox is fine. He's going to make it through this." Theresa said with a fake smile. She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself instead of them.  
  
"It's ok Theresa. We can see how much pain you're in. You can't hide your feelings."  
  
"No! No! It's not ok. I just married the one man I truly love only for him to die on the day of our wedding. Why am I so cursed?"  
  
"Don't say that Theresa everything will be alright." Miguel said trying to cheer up his sister but to no avail.  
  
"I have to go see him."  
  
Theresa walked along the hallways of the hospital. She looked down and noticed for the first time since she had left the church that her dress had gotten ruined. There was blood splattered all over it and there was blood at the very bottom of her dress. She had used her dress to put pressure on Fox's stab so that it wouldn't bleed as much; nonetheless he had still lost a lot of blood.  
  
She finally reached his room. She looked through the small window of the door and could see that he was sleeping. She entered and heard him stir. She went to his side and stroked his hair. She then leaned over and kissed his forehead unconsciously placing a hand o his chest, which caused him to fell some pain in his back. She saw him flinch and knew that she had hurt him. Tears started to well up in her eyes so she closed them. She wanted to be strong.  
  
*Why did it have to go wrong? What did I do to deserve this misery in my life? *  
  
As she opened her eyes she saw that he was looking at her. She smiled and he felt his heart shatter. He knew that he wasn't in good condition and that he might be leaving his angle behind.  
  
"Hey beautiful."  
  
"Hi Honey."  
  
There was a silence. Theresa stared at him and all she could feel was her heart breaking. After loving Ethan so much she felt that she couldn't give any more love but Fox made her contradict her thoughts. She had given him more love than she could ever give Ethan. She had given him her heart, her soul, her life, her dreams. Her everything. Her world revolved around him and the love they shared. She couldn't imagine living without him. A new wave of tears came down her face as she thought about this.  
  
"Come on Theresa don't do this. I'll be fine."  
  
"What if you leave?"  
  
"I promise I'll never leave you. I'll always be with you. In your heart and soul, in your body and mind. Death will never do us apart. I love you too much to leave you Theresa."  
  
"I love you too Nicholas. So much."  
  
"Come on. Get into bed beside me. Let me hold you."  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"I'll be fine. You're exactly what the doctor ordered." he shot her a smile.  
  
She got in making sure that she didn't hurt him. She put her head on a pillow but he moved her so that her head was now on his chest. As soon as she had laid it down he felt a jabbing burning pain in his back but ignored it. She was there with him and that's all that mattered. They spent a few silent moments together just content to be holding one another.  
  
"I was so scared today Nicholas."  
  
"There was nothing and there still is nothing to worry about Resa. I told you that we would grow old together and that death would never separate us right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm going to keep my word. What would heaven have to offer me when the only angel I love is down on earth?"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"You should get some sleep Nicholas. To regain your strength."  
  
"All right mommy." he said smiling as he closed his eyes.  
  
She watched him drift off into sleep.  
  
*I don't know what I would have done if you had left today. *  
  
She closed her eyes also but knew that sleep wouldn't come as easily as it had for him. She was too scared to fall asleep for fear that he would die while she wasn't watching or awake. After a while she got exasperated and decided that she should pray for him. She got off the bed and knelt beside it.  
  
*Dear God, after I lost Ethan I thought my life had ended. I couldn't feel anymore. I didn't want to live anymore. I was bitter and lost. I asked you so many nights to give me my angel back. I didn't know that you have plans in the works for me that my angel was yet to come. I am so grateful for the time I have had with Nicholas but it was too short. I love him so much. I couldn't bear to lose him to feel the pain of losing a man I love again. I need him in my life God, he makes me whole, complete. He makes me want to live and never die. Please Lord let Nicholas and I grow old together like he promised me. *  
  
She pulled up a chair beside him and watched him intently making sure that he was still breathing and alive. She wanted to be there very moment incase he woke up so she could tend to his needs. A few times he stirred in his sleep but he never woke up. He called her name in his sleep a couple times. He seemed like he was having a nightmare and she was sorry that she couldn't make it go away for him. She wanted to do everything to ease his pain. 


	12. Suspense

Chapter 12  
  
She hadn't moved from her chair when the sun came up. She looked over at the wall where the clock was it was 7:00 am. She sat there for a couple more hours until he finally woke up.  
  
"How do you feel Hun?"  
  
"Better. Thanks for spending the night with me."  
  
"You don't need to thank me. I love you. I wanted to stay the night. You gave me such a scare I wouldn't of left if they made me."  
  
"I'll go get Dr. Russell so she can check on you. Maybe you might be released and we could go on our honeymoon when you feel better."  
  
A sad expression crossed Fox's face.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeh, I'm fine I'm just so sorry that I ruined what's supposed to be the happiest day of our lives."  
  
"Oh, no, Nicholas don't you dare blame yourself. We couldn't have possibly imagined this would happen. No one saw it coming."  
  
He closed his eyes and a tear fell down.  
  
"I'll make it up to you I promise."  
  
"I know honey. I love you. Let me go get Dr. Russell." She left but not without one more look towards him. He still hadn't opened his eyes. She saw that he was crying. She smiled. He cared so much about her happiness even when he was hurt him.  
  
*Even if our wedding was ruined I don't care because you're still here with me. That's all that matters. *   
  
As soon as she had left Theresa came back with Dr. Russell.  
  
"Theresa, I know you're his wife but I still have to ask you to leave so I can look him over."  
  
"OK, I'll be out in the hall."  
  
When Theresa exited the room she saw that her family and Gwen were there.  
  
"Oh, hi."  
  
"Hello mija. How are you?"  
  
"I'm ok mama."  
  
"How's Fox?" Luis asked anxious to know if his friend was going to be all right.  
  
"Just as Theresa was telling them about how Fox had spent the night Ivy and Julian showed up.  
  
"What are you two doing here?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Julian said shocked by the question.  
  
"He was our son before he became your husband you know Theresa?"  
  
"We wanted to come check up on him." Julian said as he eyed the Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
  
"He is fine. He made it through the night." Theresa told them.  
  
"What about Alistair? I know he was behind this. He would never let Nicholas get married to me without our wedding going undisturbed."  
  
"He's in jail Theresa." this was Luis. "We found out that he was behind the whole thing. He had an accomplice of course who is behind the bars too. Alistair had a complete breakdown. He believes that he killed the last heir to the Crane Empire."  
  
" I hope he rots in hell for what he did to Fox and me."  
  
"Yeh, me too." Luis added.  
  
As silent fell upon them Dr. Russell came out. She had looked like she had just seen a ghost. Theresa knew that the news must have been bad and a fresh wave of tears fell down her face.  
  
"Please tell me he's ok. Please Dr. Russell. He's going to make it right?"  
  
Just as Eve opened her mouth to tell Theresa and her family of Fox's condition the nurse at the attendance desk sent a message on the intercom to all Drs. and nurses of the hospital.  
  
"What?" Theresa asked. "We couldn't hear you over the announcements they just made."  
  
Eve was about to explain herself again when another doctor came to her and asked for a moment of privateness. 


	13. Honeymoon

Chapter 13  
  
Two weeks later Theresa and Fox were sitting on beach chairs looking out at the ocean.  
  
"This is the best honeymoon I could of asked for Nicholas. This place is so beautiful and it makes it even more special because you're here with me."  
  
"I know Angel. I'm so glad I made it. I'm going to cherish every moment as if it's out last."  
  
"There will never be a last moment for us Nicholas. Remember? Death will never separate us."  
  
"I love Resa."  
  
"I love you too Nicholas."  
  
"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"  
  
"Why? Don't you like it? It is your birth name."  
  
"I like to be known as Fox better."  
  
"Fox is for people who don't know you as well as I do."  
  
"I know Resa."  
  
"So can I call you Nicholas?"  
  
"Yeh, I was just joking around with you."  
  
I'm going for a swim. Care to join me?"  
  
"Why would you even ask?" Fox said as he got up from his chair and extended his arm to her." Shall we?" he asked as he always did when he extended his arm to her.  
  
"We shall." She said grabbing his arm and dragging him half way to the ocean.  
  
"Race ya!" She exclaimed as she began to run.  
  
"No fair you got a head start!" he said as he went after her.  
  
He caught up to her quickly and grabbed her by the waist.  
  
"I'm never letting you go Resa. Never. You're mine till the end of time."  
  
She reached up and kissed him passionately. She pulled away slowly smiling. She looked him in the eyes. Just as he was about to dip down and kiss her again she pulled away completely from him. He looked puzzled and offended. She raced the rest of the way to the ocean and called him to her seductively.  
  
"C'mon Foxy!" she yelled from the ocean side.  
  
He smiled to himself as he shook his head. *I can't believe she gets to me that bad. I'm truly in heaven around her. * He jogged the rest of the way to the beach. She wrapped her arms around him and he picked her up. He kissed her as he walked into the water. When he lifted his head she looked dazed.   
  
"I love when you kiss me that way," she said out of breath.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I think you can go swimming now Resa." he said as he dropped her into the warm water.  
  
She resurfaced a couple of seconds later.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!"  
  
"What didn't you want to swim?" He said trying to look innocent.  
  
She pretended to be mad and turned her back to him.  
  
"C'mon Theresa it was just for fun."  
  
She turned around with a big smile on her face and splashed him with water.   
  
"I knew you would fall for it."  
  
His turn came to splash her with water and he did. They continued to play water games for what seemed like an eternity. Theresa had gotten tired so she stopped in the water and swam to him. She put her arms around his neck and looked out to the ocean.  
  
"Look Nicholas. It's a sunset. It's so beautiful." she whispered amazed by the beauty of it.  
  
He took her chin with his index finger and made her look at him.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you."  
  
He bent down and picked up a seashell from the ocean. He gave it to her.  
  
"This is so that you remember the love we shared on this day. Promise you'll never lose it."  
  
"Promise. You know I don't need this to remember this day."  
  
"I know. I just want you to have it."  
  
He kissed her and when they separated they watched the purple, aqua and pink sunset (A/N: I saw one like that before. It was so nice).  
  
This is just the beginning of our live Theresa. Just the beginning." He said as he stared deep into her eyes.  
  
(A/N: I hope you like this chapter. This is the last chapter but an epilogue will be coming soon. I will be starting a new story soon yet to be titled. It will be a TheRox of course but this one will not be so easy for them to get together because in this fanfic Fox will have eyes for Whitney. See if Fox gets what he wants or if the love him and Theresa hid from each other surface before it's too late.) 


	14. Still the one

Epilogue  
  
That sat on beach chairs just as they had done 30 years ago.  
  
"This place is even more beautiful than the last time we were here. This time is almost as special too." Theresa said as she looked out to the ocean.  
  
"They look like they're in heaven don't they?"  
  
Theresa and Fox sat by the ocean side like they had done 30 years ago on their first honeymoon. This was their 30-year anniversary. They had decided to make it even more special than the last and brought their children with them. They had also brought their grandchildren with them.  
  
"I'm glad we decided to make this a family thing Fox."  
  
"Yeh me too. It makes me happy to see everyone having so much fun."  
  
"Yeh. It does."  
  
They said as they looked at their children and grandchildren in the water.  
  
"We do have beautiful grandchildren Nicholas. Don't you think?"  
  
"Yes, amazing but of course non one compares to the beauty of my world."  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
"Do you even have to ask Resa?"  
  
"I love you Nicholas."  
  
"I love you too Resa."  
  
Just as they were about to kiss both of them had their eyes covered.   
  
"Guess who?"  
  
"Alexandra? Jeffrey?" Theresa asked thinking it was her grandchildren.  
  
"No silly it's us."  
  
The hands were removed and both Theresa and Fox turned around to see that Chad and Whitney were standing in front of them. They hugged and kissed while saying their hellos.  
  
"How did you guys get here?" Theresa asked happily.  
  
"We flew." Chad replied.  
  
"We thought you wouldn't be able to make it." Fox said  
  
"We just had some things to take care of before coming down." Whitney explained.  
  
"It's great you were able to come." Theresa said as she settled back into her chair.  
  
"This is the best." Fox said.  
  
"We can see you two are truly happy."  
  
"It's weird to see that we've all lasted so long." Chad said.  
  
"Yeh, there was a time when I thought you and I wouldn't make it Chad. I'm glad we did.  
  
Theresa leaned over and turned on the radio beside her. A sweet melody came on and the singer started the song.  
  
(When I first saw you, I saw love.  
  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
  
And after  
  
All this time, you're still the one I love.)  
  
Looks like we made it  
  
Look how far we've come my baby  
  
We mighta took the long way  
  
We knew we'd get there someday  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
  
But just look at us holding on  
  
We're still together still going strong  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
Ain't nothin' better  
  
We beat the odds together  
  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
  
Look at what we would be missin'  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
  
But just look at us holding on  
  
We're still together still going strong  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
When the song ended Theresa had tears in her eyes. She turned to Fox who during the song had grabbed and held her hand. She smiled at him sweetly and it melted his heart. He too had listened to the song and knew that it was meant for them.   
  
"I love you Resa."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Chad and Whitney got up to go play in the water with kids.  
  
"Remember we're not that young anymore!" Theresa shouted after them as she and Fox laughed."  
  
After a while Theresa and Fox went to bed. The next day they would be leaving.  
  
***********************8  
  
"Fox, Fox, wake up."  
  
"What? No. Look outside the sun's not up yet."  
  
"C'mon Fox, please."  
  
"Fine." he said as he got out of bed.  
  
"May I ask why you insisted on waking me up so early?"  
  
"I was thinking we could watch the sunrise together before we have to go home."  
  
"Alright honey."  
  
So they went out to the ocean and walked in it until the water was up to their knees.  
  
"Remember this?" Theresa asked as she opened her palm.  
  
Fox looked inside her hand, she was holding the seashell her had given her 30 years ago. A tear fell down his face.  
  
"I didn't expect you to keep it."  
  
"I wanted to. I knew it meant a lot to you. It means a lot to me too."  
  
"I thought you threw it away that day we had an argument."  
  
"I did but I got it back after you left." she smiled and so did he.  
  
"You make me so happy Theresa."  
  
"I know. You make me happy too. That's why I love you."  
  
He looked deep in her eyes and though they were both 50 and she had aged gracefully. He could still se the sparkle in her eyes that had been there 30 years ago when he walked into her life.  
  
The End.  
  
(A/N: I hope you guys liked the story. I know it was short but please review and tell me what you thought about it. Keep an eye out for my new fanfic coming soon. The song in this chapter is sung by Shania Twain and is called "Still the one.") 


End file.
